1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to systems for treating conditions, such as sleep disordered breathing, using positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy, and, in particular, to an inline adapter for a pressure support device that also allows for an electrical connection to be made between electrical (e.g., heated tubing) and the pressure support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations where it is necessary or desirable to deliver a flow of breathing gas non-invasively to the airway of a patient, i.e., without intubating the patient or surgically inserting a tracheal tube into the patient's esophagus. For example, it is known to ventilate a patient using a technique known as non-invasive ventilation. It is also known to deliver positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy to treat certain medical disorders, the most notable of which is OSA. Known PAP therapies include continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP), wherein a constant positive pressure is provided to the airway of the patient in order to splint open the patient's airway, and variable airway pressure, wherein the pressure provided to the airway of the patient is varied with the patient's respiratory cycle. Such therapies are typically provided to the patient at night while the patient is sleeping.
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies as just described involve the placement of a patient interface device including a mask component having a soft, flexible sealing cushion on the face of the patient. The mask component may be, without limitation, a nasal mask that covers the patient's nose, a nasal/oral mask that covers the patient's nose and mouth, or a full face mask that covers the patient's face. Such patient interface devices may also employ other patient contacting components, such as forehead supports, cheek pads and chin pads. The patient interface device is connected to a gas delivery tube or conduit and interfaces the ventilator or pressure support device with the airway of the patient, so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient. It is known to maintain such devices on the face of a wearer by a headgear having one or more straps adapted to fit over/around the patient's head.
Some patients that use non-invasive ventilation and/or pressure support therapy devices have a need to add an inline accessory to the flow path of the device. Such accessories may include, for example and without limitation, oxygen enrichment adapters, pressure valves and bacteria filters. In addition, many patients are now using heated tubes in the flow path. Such heated tubes require an electrical connection to be made between a connector on the tube cuff and a connector near/on the outlet port of the ventilator or pressure support device. The requirement for such an electrical connection, however, makes it difficult to also use an inline accessory.
In the specific context of supplemental oxygen, in the prior art, in order to maintain heated tubing functionality while simultaneously receiving supplemental oxygen, the oxygen must be introduced to the patient at the mask side of the patient circuit, either directly into the mask or into an enrichment adapter provided between the mask and the main delivery conduit. This adds bulk to the mask and/or forces the patient to have additional tubing running to their face. This can reduce the comfort of the therapy experience, and thus may lease to decreased therapy compliance.